


The galaxy lives inside your eyes - 你的眼里住着星辰大海

by PukAa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukAa/pseuds/PukAa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>安纳金向欧比旺求婚了</p>
            </blockquote>





	The galaxy lives inside your eyes - 你的眼里住着星辰大海

**Author's Note:**

> It is the translation of http://archiveofourown.org/works/6611314

我一直认为我的生活需要稳定下来，有着安全的港口和乏味的作息，当然我的继父和母亲也要包括在内。每天按章程办事，就像以前那样，然而没有任何一个改变了一丝一毫。因为这些都是毫无疑问的，给人一种永恒，必要的东西。家庭。家庭早餐，晚餐，一起看电视和骑自行车。这种明显到可笑的，像预言一样加固了他们拥有一切渴望的东西的信仰 - 不多不少 - 而且他们是在一起的，在平静的生活中给人安全感，充满了幸福和温情。

我也想过我永远不会渴求更多；有花园的房子，一位妻子和一群孩子们会成为我一次又一次前进的动力。我可以在每天都知道要迎接什么的情况下继续活着，然而远远不够。清晨，我会等待新报纸，温热的早餐和新熨烫的衬衫，挂在后方的灰椅子上。孩子们在摆弄钢笔，而我会毫不掩饰的以做父亲的亲切和骄傲看着他们，随时准备告诫他们点什么，然而，很快地，他们开始咬塑料玩具。我知道这会是一个美好的生活。他人对我的期望和我应当怎样树立一个好的榜样。墨守成规的安排好了。如同范本一样。

我不后悔我放弃了这一切。那曾陪同我的信仰认证了我的选择，好像过了很长时间，只有那一个决定是无比正确的。满足，应有的田园散步被赛马取代。挺好笑的，因为我从未如此关心过任何努力的成果。很多事物都改变了，何尝不能更多。我已为将要发生的事做好了万全的准备。

*

当房门发出咯吱咯吱的响声时，我的呼吸都变得紧张起来，欧比旺来我的公寓里做客了。我急忙脱下白色外套并把它丢在火炉旁的桌子上，尝试去熨平褶皱的衬衫。我开始为我们准备晚餐，我完全忘记了时间，直到我突然意识到今晚的计划没有按照原定的计划进行。与我计划的不一样。太早了。欧比旺来得太早了，让我手无足措。

我的手在发抖，呼吸急促。我有点慌了。

-安纳金？ - 一个男人的声音从门厅传来，不到两秒钟他就已经站在了厨房门口。他笑了。我的手止不住颤抖。

你来早了 - 我小声的说，几乎要哭出来。没有什么是已经准备好的，只有简易的沙拉和一盘奶酪，还都是开胃菜，我今早在店里细心挑选了法国菜肴的用料。

\- 我还得出去待上几小时再回来不成？- 他试探性地问我，接着我托起他的脸颊，看着完全没有表情的面孔。

\- 当然不是！-我眼眶里充满了眼泪，吓坏了。-很抱歉，我只是...我很不甘心，我们没有像样的晚餐，那些该死的餐巾也没有摆放到位，你可能都要用桌布擦手了。

欧比旺走到我面前抓住我正拿着餐巾的手，毫不费力的把它们折叠成了应有的形状。

\- 给你。

他的声音，如往常一样，听起来像是在说笑。他想要一同庆祝，但我完全不在状态。今晚本不该如此。我想要铭记这欢乐的时光，而不是失望。

他把用纸折成的钻石扔在桌子上，顷刻之间我好像忘记了他的存在，接着他向我的方向又跨了一步，紧紧握住我的手。他把它们放在胸前，让我轻轻触碰到他光滑的，浅棕色衬衫。

-我的厨艺真是不可救药，或许服务员还差不多 - 我轻声叹气，无精打采的。

他微微一笑，用拇指摩挲着我的脸颊。

\- 如果我只穿一件围裙你会做的更好吃吗？- 他挑起一边的眉毛 - 哪里出错了吗？我只是想早点结束工作回家陪你。

我摇了摇头，接着他用手背轻轻抚上他的胡子。

\- 我很开心，非常，非常开心。

\- 非常好，因为我实在等不及见你了。我们有一整晚，不用担心晚餐，我可以从街角的店里点餐。那里的中国菜还算不错。

我揉了揉眼睛，抱怨了几句。

\- 我想自己做点菜，因为...噢，该死，这已经不是个普通的晚餐了，起码看起来已经不是了...

欧比旺皱起了眉，一脸疑惑的看着我。

\- 我不明白，我忘记了什么纪念日吗？或者是什么我们需要庆祝的事儿？

我叹了口气，托起他的脸颊。你完美无缺，我想，完美到极致。他出于本能的把脸埋进我的手里，我能清楚的感觉到他的唇瓣从我手上蹭过。我不由自主地把手放开，暖流刺激到我全身上下每一个部位。我愿意为他牺牲一切，做任何事。无法控制的深陷爱的深渊。我是他的所有物，而他...我渴望从他口中听见那单一的词汇。

\- 今天应该是...它将会成为我们很难忘的一次约会，我想是的 - 我不由得忏悔起来。我抓起他的手，引他到客厅里坐下。他犹豫了，但最终还是坐到了沙发上。他的表情已经背叛了他的好奇心。

我举起一根手指，暗示他在这里等我，我连忙跑进卧室。我并不需要去寻找那样东西，它就摆在床头柜上，我们的照片旁边。我用拇指掠过照片上他开怀大笑的脸颊，慢慢的把照片放下。接着又一次，吸气，呼气。我从很久以前就准备好了，但我的心突然一下收紧，因为那本该是很久之前发生的事。不再是我在准备措辞，做白日梦的时候了。这是我长久以来一直等待的一刻。

在我走会客厅时欧比旺手里抱着一块小枕头。我站在他身前，那感觉又一次涌上我的心头，我像个胆怯的小男孩似的。他冲我一笑，想要说点什么，但一次同时他看见我手中深蓝色的小盒子，由于我的紧张而被紧紧攥在手里。他的目光落在我的脸上。他没有笑，对我做出了充满疑问的表情，就像你能从每只山猫脸上看到的那样。

我闭上了眼睛，数到三后再次睁开，向他露出了一个不太确定的微笑。放弃思考，我单膝跪地并把盒子打开，展示出了装在里面的东西。金闪闪的，就像春日里那最后一缕阳光。

那是我见过最美丽的生命体。我仍能想起他的面庞，每一次和他眼神的交换使我更加爱他。我爱他到忘我的程度，热情地，贪婪地。我爱他的每一部分。他是我的全部。他的臂弯是我的归属。

欧比旺站了起来。

\- 安纳金？

-我爱你 - 我大声地说了出来。他的嘴唇张开，再喝上，他的手指抖动了一下，仿佛要尝试碰到我似的，但他没有。他惊讶地看着我。- 我爱你，我需要你，我想要你。我不是很确信这些词汇是否表达出了我真实的感受，我甚至有时会感觉我承受不了那么多。是你。只有你。如果没有了你，我是不完全的，我想要...我想要你成为我的人。正式地。

我笑了，但我感觉眼泪再一次充满了我的眼眶。我深吸一口气并说出了最重要的一句话：

\- 你愿意嫁给我吗？

欧比旺攥拳，他的胸口上下浮动，呼吸急促。我抬起眼看着他。

\- 你想让我把他放在那里吗？我不认为这个问题会让他打破我的鼻子，但我仍认为这是值得的。我仍在等待答案。

不管答案是什么。我尝试用开玩笑的语气掩盖我内心的慌张。欧比旺很安静。他非常安静，而每一秒的寂静就像是插在心口上的刀。说点什么，拜托了，说点什么。

当欧比旺跪在我身旁的时候，我几乎要窒息了。他歪着头冲我笑了。我能看见他眼中的泪水。他用双手托起我的脸颊并深深的给了我一个吻。我和他亲吻的次数多到数不清，但这次和之前都不一样。他尝起来是开心的味道。

\- 安纳金，从最开始 - 我就永远只属于你一人，她说这句话的时候是有感情的，我的心跳得很快。我才反应过来我哭了出来。泪水划过我的脸颊。欧比旺轻轻的拭去我脸上的泪水。 - 说实话，我以为我会是先提出的哪一方。我想是时候回答你的问题了。

\- 所以？

-我愿意，当然愿意了。

我忍不了了。抓着他柔软的头发，我们互相吸引着。我顺着他的鼻子，脸颊亲吻下去，并在他的唇瓣前停下。我睁着眼，覆上他的嘴，一次，有一次。欧比旺的呼吸在颤抖。最终，我闭上眼狠狠地亲吻她，充满热情，及我所能的去亲吻他。所有的不确定性和爱都在一瞬间释放。当我碰到他灼热的身体时我向后退了一点。欧比旺笑了出来，拨开我额前的刘海，再一次吻了我。

-噢，安纳金。

-怎么？- 我问道，控制不知自己内心的激动。

我拿出了一个很大的，金色戒指，等着他把手交给我。欧比旺看了看戒指，再看看我，他笑了。他将手伸了过来，我小心翼翼的给他戴上了戒指。再也合适不过了。  
我轻轻地吻了他的手。

 

End.


End file.
